The Start Of a Rebellion
by Samuel McGowan
Summary: Takes place right when the attack on the Jedi Temple starts. We move in on where Darth Vader is about to kill the younglings when samuel interveins. NOTE! this might seem to have an unreal twist, but if you stay to reading it, your answers WILL.....
1. Chapter 1

The start of a Rebellion

Chapter 1

Order sixty-sex was executed. The attack on the Jedi temple had began. Private Samuel James had been ordered to go with Anakin Skywalker; or now known as Darth Vader; to kill off the rest of the younglings hidden in the Jedi council room. His blue and white armor glistened in the moon light.

"You three stay here." Darth Vader said. Opening the door with a wave of his hand. Samuel looked around. All around him were the bodies of what looked like teenage Jedi. He walked over to a Jedi and looked at him. He was killed by a head shot. He looked over to his right hand. In it was a light saber. It had a black chrome hilt, with a red ruby as a start switch. The top of it looked as though it was cut at an angle so the laser beam could come out. It also had four strips of rubber grip at the bottom. He picked it up.

" Private James, hand the weapon to me now." said his commanding officer. Samuel looked from his commanding officer to the door in which Darth Vader had gone through. From there he looked around him. At all the slain Jedi. It was then he made his choice. He ignited the Light Saber. The Laser beam was a bright green,

" Private James! What are you doing.:

"ending this." He said, forcing the light saber though his commanding officer. The other two soldiers took out their blaster rifles and aimed at him. In a quick movement they had been beheaded. Samuel rushed to the door where he heard.

"Master Skywalker, there are to many of them, what are we going to do." Then the ignition of a light saber.

"NO!" Samuel said. He rushed forward. The door opened automatically. Just as Darth Vader had killed the youngling, he had gotten though. Darth Vader Had turned around, swinging his light saber in the air, right to Samuels left. Samuel blocked his shot. He was trying to remember what he had over hear Yoda telling these students last week. Darth Vader came down from the top, again he blocked it.

"RUN!" Samuel said. The younglings rushed forward out of the door, some of them had ignited their light sabers. Samuel blocked an other hit to his right, just when Darth Vader came around from the left with his foot, kicking him on the chest, hard. Samuel flew back, and smashed into a window.

Samuel was free walling. As he fell he saw brief glimpses of battles going on. Samuel was falling fast to the floor. He reached up into his belt and pulled out a blaster. He aimed it to a statue of some sort of creature, He pressed the rigger and a small hook and wire shot out and wrapped around the head. He abruptly stopped, spinning in mid air. He looked below him, about ten feet down was a landing platform, and a Gunship. He let go of his Blaster and braced him-self for the fall. He landed and rolled forward. He got back up and ignited the light saber. He then rushed inside, to see a battle going on. One teenager seemed to be taking on ten clones at once. He rushed forward and before any one could have seen what had happened the final clone had been killed.

"Come one, there's a gunship right out side!" the boy nodded. Just as they started to move toward the exit, a group of the younglings had shown up. It seemed that they had lost about five members of what he had saved.

"C'mon lets get out of here." Samuel said.

"what about the other?" One of the small boys had asked.

"There's no time, we have to get you lot out of here!" He said urgently. The little kids looked scared. Samuel moved forward toward the door. It opened and all the kids rushed out. Just as all the kids had gotten out, a mass group of Clone soldiers turned the corner. They stopped, the first row kneeled down. Blaster pointed at him.

"RUN!" he yelled, shutting the door. The group dashed to the Gunship. Seconds later, two pilots were killed, and thrown out of the cockpit door.

"Go, Go NOW!" Samuel yelled as the brigade of clones had opened the door and were walking out onto the landing platform. The teenager jumped into the pilots seat and closed the bay doors. There was a hissing as they shut.

"Turn the shields on." Samuel said, through the open door. There was a slight up as the shields came on.

"Fire!" Samuel herd the commanding officer said. Then he herd the rhythmic blaster firing and hums as the shots melted into the shields.

The young teenager pushed up on the joy stick, and they stared to rise. Samuel looked out of the window. There he saw a speeder park and someone get out.(they were higher now) He then saw a blue streak, and multiple figures fall, then the blue had vanished.

He turned and walked into the holding bay. There sat ten younglings. One of them was laying against the wall, breathing heavily. Samuel walked over and kneeled down. The boy looked scared, and turned away. Samuel took his helmet off, setting it on the floor.

"Its ok, I'm here to help." Samuel said. The boy looked over, fear deep in his eyes. Samuel knew that he wasn't going to be able to do anything about this boy, at least not here. He stood up, holding his helmet in his arm. He looked down at his light saber, then he clipped it to his belt. He walked to the cockpit, where the teenager was putting a headset on.

"You know how to fly one of these?" Samuel asked.

"Yeah, commander Cody showed me." The teenager said.

"What's your name?" Samuel asked,

"Brian." He replied, looking somewhat crestfallen.

"where did you get that saber, I didn't know clones had em' to. Brian said. Samuel sat down in the seat next to him.

" I got it from a fallen Jedi." Samuel said.

"oh."

"But never mind that, we have to try and scramble up as much of the Jedi has we can."

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

-1The start of a Rebellion

Chapter 2

The wind blew with a fury as a landing strip was being cleared. Men in dark brown uniforms scrambled out of the way as a small landing craft descended onto the platform. With in thirty seconds of the landing large flood lights came on, along with the humming of a large generator. With a hiss a back cargo door opened up and multiple hooded figures got out. Shiny white armor glinted in the lights. Out of a vine and dirt covered door came an other figure, but this one was covered in dark green armor.

The group met halfway.

"Did you hear Vannen?" One of the armored men asked.

"Of course, though I thought all Jedi were murdered?" Vannen said, stepping a side to let the men in armor pass.

"Well, not quiet all of us, and we have that to owe to a certain young republic solider." The same armored man said.

"Which one?" Vannen asked

"The only one who's not a clone." One of the men said sarcastically.

"You mean Samuel James?" Vannen asked.

"The one and only." The three armored man nodded, stopping as the got to the door.

"Oh, here let me." Vannen said, stepping around and punching in a six-digit security code. With a beep and a hiss, the door rose.

"After you." Vannen said, holding out his arm, to let the other three men walked through, slightly bowing there heads.

After a brief walk though some hallways, the entered a brightly lit room, fitted with one long table, chairs, and on every seat, a computer. In the center was a large hologram of a ship.

"Ok, gentlemen, please take your seats." an older man said, coming out of a door, that was off to the left of a large chair at the tip of the table. The old man took his seat.

"General Vanmoorlhem." Vannen said nodding. General Gabrielle Vanmoorlhem was a batter worn old man, with multiple scars on his face. If this didn't intimidate you, when he stared at you, it would.

"Now, Gentlemen, I assume you all know what has happened, only hours before our time now. The attack on all the Jedi knights. Some of the last of you, are here, sitting among me." General Vanmoorlhem said, pointing to each of the White armored men, sitting on either said of him. All three of them nodded in unison.

"Now, we have to take a defensive action now, being mercenaries or not, we can not let the Sith take over, it will be the end of us. We must gather up the last of the Jedi immediately, they could be our only chance." General Vanmoorlhem stood up, a remote control in his hand. He pointed at the hologram, which still showed ship. The ship was very large, and triangle shaped. It seemed to have a large sensory relay and command center.

"This is our secret weapon. This is the 'star destroyer', the most powerful capitol ship ever created. This was developed recently to compete with the separatists large battle ships. If you see here," He clicked a button, and it zoomed up on to a holding bay, "you can fit two of their largest battle ships in here, not to mention multiple gunships, landing crafts, two-repulser tanks, two-fourB tanks, air speeders, and MPLT-two A's. Not to mention the amount of infantry." Vanmoorlhem said, airily, waving his hand. "In other words, and almost unstoppable capitol ship." He finished, sitting down once more.

The rain lashed at the windows of the large command building. Vannen was sitting in his bed, a hologram of the capitol ship in his hand. It was then that he herd something. He got up and walked to the door. He grabbed his blaster rifle and opened the door slowly, proceeding with caution down the hallway. At the end of the hallway the conference door was left ajar. He walked up to it. When he peered in side he had found the place trashed. All the computers were destroyed. But the worst thing of all, the safe holding the "star destroyer" plans, was ripped to pieces. But the cuts were made by a light saber.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

-1The start of a Rebellion

Chapter 3

Tall Pine trees swayed in the wind. They were a hundred feet tall, some of them even one hundred-fifty feet tall. Off about ten miles to the west was a vast swamp, including a vast mangrove forest. There was a moment of calm, and out of the sky shot a large white and red blur.

"What are you doing boy! Pull up!" Samuel yelled, holding onto a hold above him. A young Jedi tried desperately to pull up and the joy stick.

"Sir! It wont budge!" he said panicky. Samuel ran from the cockpit, sliding, to the main holds were all of the Padawans were holding on for their lives.

"Brace your selves!" He yelled, finally slipping and falling hard to the floor. His light saber clanked and rolled under the seat.

The holding bay was a mass of screaming. But there was nothing that Samuel could have done. All he could was pray for their survival. The next thing he knew, there was a large jolt, and smashing sound, a sound of fingers scraping a chalkboard, then an abrupt halt. Samuel looked up, they seemed to be suspended in mid air. He looked to his left, than his right, all around him the Padawans were stirring, then with a sickening lurched they fell into space…

Samuel herd the chirping of birds, and he smelled fresh pine trees. He opened his eyes. He saw blinking lights above him. He gingerly moved his arm and hand to touch his head. His helmet wasn't there. He turned his head to the left, and there it was. It must have fallen off, and had rolled under a air speeder.

Samuel pushed him self up. He seemed all-right, after all his armor seemed to have gave him some protection. He looked around and found all the Padawans stirring. A few of them were sitting up, blinking into the flashing light, and others were up and looking out of a window.

"You lot ok?" Samuel asked. There were grunts from the one still laying on the ground, and nods and small yes' from those of them that were up.

"Master James, your light saber." a small girl said, tugging on his elbow. She handed it to him. Samuel nodded, patted her on the head and walked to the cockpit where he found The young Jedi sitting up. He was pressing buttons, but nothing came on.

"How bad it is?" James asked. The young Jedi flicked a switch above him and a small hologram of the ship came up on the dashboard They were tipped slightly at a twenty-three degree angle. Areas of the fully colored gunship were bright red.

"The red indicates the damaged areas." The boy said. He pointed to multiple places. "The worst of these damages are on the engines." He said, pointing to them. Samuel nodded. "Err… I never caught your name." Samuel said sheepishly. The young Jedi turned to him.

"Its Tyler…Tyler Wolfe." He said, looking away. Samuel nodded.

"Any way of fixing this?" Samuel asked, looking at the hologram.

"Not likely Tyler said. He shrugged. " There's always that air speeder."

Samuel thought on it for a minute.

"Ok, you and that lot in there" He said, pointing through the door, "will wait here, and I'll take that air speeder, and _try _and scope out there area… By the way, where are we?" Samuel asked. Tyler looked over onto another screen.

"Dantoonine." Tyler said simply. Samuel nodded, walking though the door.

"Ok, Tyler Wolfe is going to watch over you. DO NOT leave the ship. I have to clue what's out there, and I'm taking the air speeder to check out there area, maybe then we could set up some sort of camp, and figure some kind of way to get out of here." Samuel said, opening the cockpit.

"Tyler! Open up the left holding door!" Samuel said, hoping into the cockpit. There was a hum, and a clink and the door started to slide back wards, though with much grinding and snapping of sticks. The door was fully opened and Samuel flicked a large green switch and the air speeder started to rise. Samuel pulled the throttle sown all the way. He seemed to be just hovering. He pushed the joy stick forward and he slid out of the chip. He moved the throttle up and started to hear the hum of the engines as they pushed him forward. Samuel opened up communications with The Gunships short wave.

"Tyler, close those doors, over." Samuel said, turning only one of the joysticks to the right. Pulling back on both of the joysticks and he started to rise at a sixty degree angle.

It wasn't long until he was above all of the trees. He slowed down to an almost complete stop and hovered over the plains.

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

The Start of a Rebellion

Chapter 4

The plains stretched for miles. Samuel squinted into the distance. He thought he saw smoke. Bewildered he set off in that direction. The air speeder hummed as it sped forward. The smoke got larger and then smaller. It was then that he realized that it was multiple camp fires. Samuel found a thicket of trees, and set the Air Speeder down behind it. The lower he got, he noticed it was a large pond. Samuel looked down and flipped a yellow switch and when it set down, it still hovered above the water. With an other quick switch The cockpit opened up and a small ladder folded out of the side. Samuel clambered out and dragged the ladder to the shore. After a quick check of his blaster rifle he quietly walked through the swamp.

Samuel climbed a small hit, and up into a tree. From the tree he dropped himself onto the ledge of a giant boulder. Samuel pulled down a visor over his helmet and started to tweak the side. As he did the group of fires became clearer and sharper. Around them he saw multiple men around them, sitting on benches. The didn't look like the clones, but they were wearing some sort of bright yellow armor, it was almost chrome yellow. But what made them not look like clones were the large shoulder plates and no helmets. Samuel looked over twenty different fires, each of them with twenty some odd soldiers around them. He looked up to the high left and saw some strange looking vehicles. One looked like a repulser lifted vehicle. He blinked and it was gone, He couldn't believe it. It was just gone. Samuel scanned and saw more ships just disappear. He also saw some pod walkers, and some strange looking tanks.

Samuel slid down the cliff to the tree. He climbed down it and walked over to the air speeder. From there he got in it and took off toward the gunship. He flew low, as to not suspect the eyes of the army in the valley. It was soon he was close enough to radio Tyler.

" Tyler, open the bay doors." Samuel said. There was some static and and the Tyler's voice.

" Ok, just a mo." Tyler said, clicking off. Samuel hovered in front of the doors. Soon the doors slid opened with a grind. Samuel pulled the air speeder and landed it. Samuel jumped out. The Padawans were sitting in a circle, eyes closed and silent. Tyler walked over and said

" They're meditating." Tyler whispered. Samuel nodded and walked for the main cockpit. Tyler followed. The both sat down at a small table in the back.

" So, did you find anything?" Tyler asked.

" Just a massive army gathering in the valley twenty minutes north." Samuel said.

" Clones!" Tyler said.

" No, not clones. Something else. I don't know what they are. But they look formidable to the clones. I think theres going to be some pushing in the control over the Republic. If it is even one anymore." Samuel said, grabbing a mug and pouring some sort of blue drink. He took his helmet off and took a long swig of the drink. There was a pause and then Tyler said.

" So, you think that there is going to be a war." Tyler said. Samuel thought about it before,

" Yes...I think so." Samuel said gravely. Tyler looked somewhat scared.

" And what do you think we are going to do, I mean we have a cargo hold full of Padawans. I mean, its not like I can train them." Tyler said. Samuel looked through a small window. They were all still in their circle. Samuel looked back to Tyler.

"We are going to have to try. If we can train them, I mean I'm no Yoda, but we could give an advantage to which ever side as the best intentions for the galaxy." Samuel said simply, while pouring him self some more blue drink.

" Your right, but how are we supposed to that?" Tyler asked.

" Well, isn't it all the same, feel, don't think, trust your instincts and stuff like that? As long as they can do that, we can train them with the sabers with out a problem."Samuel pointed out. Tyler nodded.

" Your right." Tyler said, again nodding.

" So, whats the plan?" Tyler asked.

" Well, I have something in plan." Samuel said, grinning.


	5. Chapter 5

Start of a Rebellion

Chapter 5

For weeks Samuel and Tyler trained with the padawans. Soon Samuel was feeling the life all around him. Not to mention he was beginning to use the force in small portions. Things like lifting up stones and manipulating small rodents. Tyler had progressed the most. He was able to move large boulders and kill with just the force.

Every day Samuel took the air speeder out and flew over 3 miles to the south and then fly up into orbit, from there he would use a modified hyper drive and shoot off to the nearest plant to smuggle food to bring back. Not to mention spy on the army massing on the plains.

One rainy afternoon Samuel was watching the army when several large ships had landed. Using the binoculars built in his helmet he spied on the ships. The seemed like the normal large transports he saw the other day. They were a yellowish gold and had several turrets on it. At the very front of these ships was a small brown one. It had a sensor jamming array on top. Out of the holding bay came out a figure. Samuel zoomed in on this man. To his horror he saw what looked like a snake head attached to a humane body. The man or woman (he wasn't sure) had sharp yellow eyes with slits for pupils and was a dull yellow skin. On the crown of the head down were spikes that seemed to travel down the neck. In its hands was a deadly looking rifle. Samuel moved his gaze from the figure to the ship. It looked something like a modified corvette cruiser. It had a concussion missile launcher under both the cockpit, and ion cannon on the back. On both sides were miniature turbo laser batteries. Moving his gaze more to the back of the ship he spotted an other radar dish. He knew from experience that it was a laser target defense or L.T.D. He moved from there to the engines. In stead of the classic six engines, there were four large ones there was still a purplish glow to the back.

This man seemed to have an aurora of power. He walked around the soldiers clad in yellow and seemed to be giving out orders. Soon, he was pointed to the first drop ship. He walked over to it, and it opened up. Out came what seemed to be thirty men in soft armor, and faces covered in ski masks. One of them lifted his off and he saw the same snake like face, but these men or women had grey color skin, while the other man had yellowish skin.

Samuel herd the sounds of large engines. He looked up and he saw crafts he never had seen or even herd of before. This ship was entering the plants atmosphere. It was very large, but very unlike the separatist ships…or the republican ships. It was kind of like a mix of the two. It was long much like the separatist ships, but once you got to the back end it widened out. It looked very strange. Then Samuel herd the loudest noise ever. He looked directly above him and saw a gigantic ship come through the clouds. It dwarfed the other ships. This one was rectangle ships and seemed to have two large cannons at its nose. What could be doing? Samuel thought to him self. He climbed back down from the rock and made his way to the air speeder. He thought about the large capital ships that had entered the planets atmosphere. It was a very good question to ask he thought.

Soon, Samuel had landed in the drop ship. He hoped out and rushed to the cockpit. He had come to a conclusion while flying back. He smacked his head for not thinking about it…and how much danger they were. He ran by Tyler, almost flatting him as he pushed him out of the way.

"WA-"Tyler started but it was too late, Samuel was already in the cockpit. Samuel started flipping on switches.

"Come on! WORK!" he said aloud. Samuel finally hit a big round blue button and a small monitor came to life. It showed a thermal 3D image of the plains. He moved a small ball in front of the monitor and a pointer came to the screen. He then flipped down a keyboard from under the monitor. He now had what he needed to evaluate the situation. He flipped the F6 key and the screen went from thermal to full color. He moved the mouse over toward the swamp, opposite the plains. Hitting the zoom button he saw what he was looking for.

"Here, Tyler come and check this out." Samuel said, pointing to the screen. He hit the F10 key and brought the screen to full color holographic.

"See, look here." Samuel said pointing to the tree. With a quick zoom, the saw what looked like a walker with large cannon on the front? It looked like some mechanical beast.

"What's that?" Tyler asked,

"You've got me, but it looks deadly." Samuel said frowning on the screen. They watched for a moment, watching as this beast like pod walkers filed out into a line. There was another sound and Samuel herd more noise. He bolted out side and saw huge ships in the atmosphere and it seemed to be firing at smaller stranger ships. They looked like hooked tartan patrol cruisers but these seemed to have shields. Before long this was destroyed and the larger ships started to land. They looked like Republican frigates but in stead of having a large noise, then skinning out then a large back it was all one huge triangle. Samuel watched for what seemed like hours as the ships landed and unloaded their cargo. Multiple of those pod walkers walked out, along with a tank like vehicle. Hundreds of clones walked out in marches, yet their helmets were a different shape. Instead of being skinnier, like the one he was currently using, it was wider and had larger eye bases. They also seemed to lack the fin on top. Samuel grimaced.

"This is a battle." Samuel said.

"Well, what do we do about it?" Tyler asked

"Let's try with _not getting_ killed." Samuel said. Before long Samuel heard the sounds of moving troops. Using the camera he saw that they yellow clad soldiers were massing up. Placing the yellow armored soldiers in front, then about four yards back were the strange snake like men. They had some sort of tube like weapon. It looked like a clone plasma launcher, but he knew it wasn't, it didn't have the battery pack strapped to the back of it.

Samuel climbed out of the cockpit onto the top of the gunship, from here he got a good view of what was going to happen. He heard the faint sounds of the Padawans below him in the cargo hold. He shook his head and looked out over the battle field. The clone army was pressing forward. On the front lines of this massive group of people was the long cannon pod walkers. Behind them were two rows of clones, then the strange tanks. Then two rows of clones then an other line of pod walkers. This went on for about two miles.

Samuel looked at the other side. Here they were getting ready to defend them selves. But this time he saw strange tanks getting ready for war. They had one huge cannon on front, and it looked impressive. Over a head he heard.

"Give up now or become obsolete." There was a pause then the clone army moved on forward. The yellow clad army held their ground when the first line of pod walkers came up to view the strange tanks seemed to be gathering power, light was forming at the barrel tips. Then with out warning a large cannon blast fired, it hit the pod walker which exploded into rubble. Samuel was taken back, such force this army had. This also seemed to surprise the clones, but it wasn't until the rest of the tanks moved forward and blasted that they realized that they were in trouble. A whole section of clones was blasted into nothing. The yellow soldiers kneeled down and fired a strange neon green blast that took out three clones each.

The strange clone tanks broke ranks and made a desperate charge into the groups of soldiers. They met the doom of the snake like men who fired a volley of grenades. This volley blew up all of the tanks. Samuel was astonished at their power.


End file.
